gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
JohnO o
JohnO_o is a regular user on Gen 90s. Arrival John arrived exactly when new users such as Lizzy did. He avoided being associated with them to establish a positive public image, though. Biography John was born on June 9th, 1991. He likes the fact that he was born on the date 6/9 due to oral sex references. John was told to join Gen 90s many times by his brother, who had resided on the board for around two years. When he finally followed through, Mark introduced him. At first he poked around, adapting and avoiding association with RevenantDusk and his gang. His reasons for not joining Rev's escapades was that Rev had yelled at him on Xbox Live, and as such, he didn't trust Rev. Many residents approved of John's ability to "not fall prey to Rev's evil, stupid charms." Most regulars didn't speak with John, and as such he had to look for conversation with other, less skeptical members of the board, such as Bianca. During the Lizzy Scandal John stepped in and defended a young user named Hoppy from a group of disgruntled regulars, thinking it was wrong to vent their frustrations on them. John was mostly ignored. He also allied himself with Lizzy's gang when the debate turned to ad homeniem directed towards her. John was rebuked for "White Knighting," and meddling in the affairs of the New User vs. Regular debate. After that John stayed out of it and was pleased to see the conflict end. Shortly afterwards John found himself in yet another conflict, taking a moral stance against Axzeux's sexist ways, and the fact that he was 21 and in an online relationship with Lizzy, who was reported to be barely 13. John, outraged by the turn of events, has had a strained relationship with "Sneezy" ever since. After that John settled in, despite the many arguments he had with fellow 90ite MyBikeMoney, or Callin, as he is typically called. These agruements consisted of Callin calling something John liked horrible, such as his favorite movies.. John, one to defend his point of view, would stand his ground and debate with the sardonic, judgmental regular until a third party ended the conflict or they both got bored of the argument. These arguments tend to take place on a smaller scale nowadays, most recently about Flight of the Conchords. Soon after John and Callin stopped debating John's favorite things, BlissfulOcean began his attempt to seize power. John began a rebellion, along with his more experienced, yet younger brother Mark. Together they avoided "execution." After all this action, John settled in, conversing with regulars and new users alike, yet still not finding his niche. John rekindled his old conflict with Sneezy when he began Moderating his posts containing his nickname. John soon discovered he wasn't the only victim, as scores of comments and topics have fallen to Sneezy's disdain for his nickname. Soon Sneezy Moderated Renan's account into suspension. He also created Group 3 which was meant to compete with The Nexus John is now an editor of the new Gen 90s Wiki. Posting Habits John is a relatively deadpan poster. He can be silly, but usually means well, and likes to entertain above all else. Random Trivia * He is a Black Belt in Karate. * Head of the S.I.A.D (Shado is a dick) party Category:Users Category:Underscore in username